


The sailor and his Mermaid

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mer AU, Nudity mentioned, Sailor Zeusmon, Siren Luz, cuteness, raising the rating for the mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: He was the one that saved him from drowning and each night he would walk to the beach to hear him sing and they watch each other from a distance until the siren decided to try and join his lover on the land.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	The sailor and his Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Another little oneshot for La Graia on twitter of our boys in a mermaid AU. this is my first time writing a mermaid AU and it's because I am listening to a song about a siren. Please be nice sense this is my first time writing anything mermaid related and the beginning is kind of crappy. 
> 
> The song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPLodwT58nE
> 
> and I do not own Zeusmon anyway shape or form, he belongs to La Graia on twitter.

Zeusmon was staring into the water as he tended to the deck and made sure everyone was in working order then he saw it. Three eyes staring back at him from the sea, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, they were still there. Before he could call out to whatever it was his name was called, someone needed help with something and he walked away. A few hours went by and a storm blew in. Zeusmon got some of his crewmates into the lower decks and helped tied down the supplies and other items, but he did not count on the large wave rolling over and it knocked him off and plunging him into the sea. He heard the scream of someone over the roaring waves, he tried to swim up for air but the waves kept hitting him and knocking down into the water. He was slowly running out of air and he felt himself sinking and his life flashed before his eyes, but then he saw them. A beautiful creature swam into his view. His hair was long and blonde with traces of silver highlights, and his tail was black with light blue patterns on it, he also saw a bracelet..wait he remembered that bracelet. He soon heard another thing that could be described as Beautiful thing he heard. It was a calming song and he felt his body rising and his head was above the water and he took in a large breathe and cough and he only said one word before he went unconscious.   
  
"Luz..." 

* * *

_He was once again in the small grove and a young Zeus was looking around for his friend. He walked down to where he always sat and he sat down and looked around.  
_

_"Are you here? I brought your favorite food?."  
  
He heard a splash and he saw a small head peek out and he watched the mermaid swim over. It was his only friend among the towns children, but his friend belonged to the sea as a legendary mermaid! No one believed him when he said he found one, but that was okay. He dipped his feet into the water and the mermaid pulled himself up and sat beside him and they ate the sandwiches he packed. He liked hearing Luz talk about his home and the interesting things he has heard. He sighed as they finished and they sat in silence.  
  
'do you really have to go Zeus, can't you stay here?'_

_Zeusmon nodded and the young boys sat there, Zeus's family was moving somewhere else and he tried telling his parents he wanted to stay, but in the end it was done, today was the last day he would see his friend. Luz sighed but then he had an idea. The young Impmer looked at the child Zeus.  
  
'promise that someday we will meet each other.."   
  
Zeusmon stared at him and Luz frowned and they sat in silence again and then Zeus had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a special bracelet that was said to have power. He held it out to Luz. _

_  
"Take this, maybe one day we can meet each other again. you were the best friend I could have Luz."  
  
He help him put the bracelet on and the children shared a hug and Zeus soon had to leave. Luz swam t0t he middle of the water and he began to sing a song, it was also calming but it also sounded sad. That was the last time the children would see each other for a long time. Over the years Zeus learned what he felt for his friend and why it tore him apart when he left, he was in love with the child who was from the sea._

* * *

He couldn't believe it, after all these years the best friends were reunited. Luz helped him back to the nearest cave and he made sure that Zeus stayed above the water, and eventually they arrived to the desistination, and he lifted him onto the ledge and he stayed close and he heard him starting to come too. he coughed and he watched his friend sit up. He sank into the water incase he didn't recognize him. But he did not count on feeling a hand grabbing his arm and he was pulled up. He yelped and he came face to face with his soaked friend and he squirmed and they both ended up falling into the water. Luz surface with Zeusmon and they stared at each other.   
  
"Luz..."   
  
'Zeus...'   
  
They just stared at each other for a long time taking in each others differences, they really changed from when they were children, but Zeus grabbed the mermaid's hand and they moved closer to each other and they kissed. Zeusmon made note of the taste of salt. Luz reached up and buried his hands in his hair and Zeus moved without breaking the kiss to somewhere he would stand. He pulled away and stared down at the mon. Luz swam off saying he would return. Zeusmon trusted him and he searched for a way out and once he found it he went to get some clothes and food. On the way back he stopped walking and stared at what he saw, it was Luz, wobbling on his keg, completely naked. Zeusmon was blushing and he took off his jacket and put it around Luz. Luz looked up and he hugged him tight.   
  
'you truly came back. Now that you are here, I..'   
  
Zeus nodded and he picked Luz up and carried him and they made the journey back to his home town and they would catch up on the time they missed. 

* * *

"you sing beautifully"   
  
Zeus walked into the small nursery to see his husband singing to their daughter as he was laying her down for a nap. At this point the pair married and Zeusmon used his money to buy a house that was near the water. They also had a daughter named Athlena, she was cuddled in the crib with her stuffed animal. Zeusmon held Luz from being and lifted him up to nuzzle him. Luz nuzzled him back.   
  
"I am glad we met each other again, I love you so much Luz"   
  
The mer smiled and held his face and he leaned up to kiss him. Zeus kissed him back and when he pulled away he whispered 'I love you too'. Zeus carried him out of the room and they did other things while their child slept and the sailor and the mer were now together again.


End file.
